mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nitecrew/Archive November 2009
Previous talk page archived to User_talk:Nitecrew/Archive_October_2009 16:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Halloween MediaWiki Hey Nitecrew, my colours still aren't changing, even after hard refreshing and a computer restart. I've contacted the staff, but do you have any ideas? 19:53, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't have any ideas. It is getting really annoying to have the skins only half display. For what it is worth I can see the Halloween colors on my machines. 21:47, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::It's all good now. Probably just the servers being annoying. 21:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) LU templates kjhf told me that you did all the CSS for the templates on here, so when your ready im gonna promote you to admin on LU Wiki so you can hopefuly help with the Previously said template problems :I would love to help out. I may not be able to give it a lot of time for a couple days but I will see what I can do. 21:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Illegal Badges Why you sneaky, mean, treacherous person! You got extra Agents and City Badges! That is cheap, illegal, not nice, oh wait. I did to. ;) LEGO should really make a special Item. You get three of them, one for each badge. 00:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Now if I could just convince the LEGO Racers to give me the Racing Trophies I deserve I could acquire the Racer Badge also. :) I really don't understand why MLN can't figure out a proper way to give out badges. The badge ladders are annoying because you end up with a bunch of blueprints you can never use again. Although having multiple badges like the SPA just looks weird. 01:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree, but am currently not complaining about my 18 Badges :). I am going to get 5 more Hardhats and Dossiers, just in case they do something to prevent more Badges to be made in the future. That way, when they let use get more than 10 Trophies, I can get a headline hero Badge, and the rookie badges. It is crazy though, why not just send us the Badges themselves, no blueprints? 01:10, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed. 01:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Currently, you can only get 20 Dossiers and 20 Hardhats. Found that out the hard way :( 01:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm, no limit. 01:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats on your somewhat recent administrative promotion! 01:45, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :yea congrats. i guess i forgot to say already... ::Thanks to you both! 02:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeh congrats! :) -- 14:20, October 25, 2009 (UTC) FarmVille Wiki skin I need a skin for FarmVille Wiki. If you aren't too busy, would you mind making one? Thanks! 21:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :I can add it to my list, however MM11 is in front of you. Do you have any suggestions on what you would like the skin to look like? 21:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Dark brownish and interesting to look at. 21:11, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Posted a message on your Farmville talk page with a sample image. 03:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll take the first one. Can you install it, or do I have to? (I know next to nothing about skins... :P) 17:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can install it but to finish the job the .css files need to be modified. If you make me an admin, even temporarily, I can get the whole thing installed. (This is what German77 did on the LEGO Universe wiki.) If you don't want to do that, I can get most of it installed and then send you the .css code that needs to be added. Let me know which way you would like to handle this. 19:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'll promote you temporarily. Thanks again for making this skin for me. :) 23:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) What more can you ask for, you say?.... You could ask me to finish everything!!! Lol... Don't worry, I will soon... I was just working with an old version of the XML (as I didn't know how to get the most recent version... but now I do...) and I couldn't fix everything at that time... Now, I have about 50-ish stickers left to fix, of which at least 35 are new stickers, and the remaining ones are simply ones that I had uploaded a long time ago as gifs... which means that I have to reupload them as png's, delete the old versions, and then the Sticker page will be "done"-ish... I still feel like reorganizing the whole thing into Rank and File - er, Networker - and, of course, all of the Networker pages themselves have to have the sticker mini-pictures on them as well... arghhhhh!!!! Oh, well... I'm patient with this stuff, and... um... I probably should also find time to study for my Physics and Chemistry midterms that I have in a week.... lol.... Thanks for the Barnstar, by the way! - 17:53, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Admin Colours Some wikis use colours to determine who the admins are, and I wonder if you would agree with the idea. Kjhf would ultimately need to pass it, but I won't even go to him if you oppose it. See here for an example. 00:08, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I like the idea of making the Admins more visible, especially to new users. My one concern is that it could send an improper message of "Hey, an admin made this change, don't even think about messing with it" Although the green color used in the AOE wiki is a positive non-confrontational choice. I would be against using a color like red or bold. Other than that I am for the idea. 00:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, now to pass it by Kjhf. I agree with the bold and stuff, there is no need for that. 00:26, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :This'll be the css coding (below). Please tell me if I've made a mistake. 17:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Nitecrew - Admin colours added to the sitewide .css files. Removing from here. So, I support the idea, however are we highlighting both RC and diffs? Or just one of them? 17:21, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not in favor of making it 'bold', it seems that just a normal font face would work fine. On the other hand I have not seen the results so if it is subtle then I am fine with it. By RC do you mean IRC? If so then yes, that seems like an even better place to identify admins. 17:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::RC = Recent Changes... And the bold RC code was snipped from Uncyclopedia, you can see its effect on their RC. ::{Warning! Mature language at Uncyclopedia.} "Under user" is one of their admins online now. ::As for IRC, if any admins come online, I'll give them operator priv., meaning they'll have an @ by their name. :: 17:42, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::I couldn't see where "Under user" was hilited. In any case lets move forward with this idea and see what it looks like. We can always tweak it later. And, it will be a whole lot easier to talk about things that everyone can see instead of guessing what it will look like. 18:34, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::That was just under an hour ago just to say :P If you want to look, Mordillo is also an admin. However, I'm going to implement the changes here now. 18:43, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::There, it looks lovely. You didn't just copy/modify from AoEW, did you Kjhf? :P 19:51, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Agreed they look good. 19:58, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, you spelt "highlight" wrong on AoEWiki (unless it's some weird US variant), and I had to change the users' nicks :) Also, I can't see the changes yet, Sannse said the European server was being remarkably slower than the American ones :( 22:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I live in Canada, remember? I was too lazy to write it out fully. Try pressing CTRL + F5, or SHIFT +F5. 22:37, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :I meant Americans ones, as in the continents. Also, I can finally see the changes. I see the bold code isn't working because the green highlight is overriding it on the RC. Do you like it like that, or shall we make the RC bold and keep the green highlights on diffs? 12:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I like it the way it is. If it was bold it would draw to much attention to edits by admins. 16:29, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Can you make that for roll back users but with different color? 16:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I could do, though a while back we decided not to have Rollback as a "power position", hence why we don't have an RfR page. Any thoughts Nitecrew? The code will be easy to implement if you and Ajr want it. 18:13, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I am not completely against it but I am not sure what benefit it would give to other users. Identifying Admins is useful because we have the power to block vandals and be an official voice on the site. The power to Rollback is just an enhanced undo, and anyone can undo. 18:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stickers OK, so I am used to wikis where you reply on the other person's page. Anyways, I guess themes would be OK. 22:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) speedy Please cloud you delete the speedy files.-- 04:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Done. Oh, and thanks for marking all those superseded files! 04:11, November 1, 2009 (UTC) protect Can you protect my page for only users can edit it I don't want any more vandals.-- 14:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Done. 15:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. 16:44, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Skin sample Hey there, Nitecrew! I just uploaded a sample skin for Robot Chronicles - Agents Stickers and I would like some feedback on it. Please go to it ( ) and comment on it, as to whether you like it or not! Thanks! - 18:09, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Basic feedback. Very cool! I have additional comments on Kjhf's page. Thanks for putting that together. 19:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, Nitecrew... I suppose it's just going to concern you and me for the moment as to what I am doing with the skins, so hopefully you shall be on sometime soon. The width will be an easy fix, as you said, and I am putting "circles" of sorts (the part of the main intro page for each game in which all of the vehicles appear, then grow and disappear... each of those has a frame in which the circle has nothing inside it and I managed to collect "un-stickered" versions of those circles) into the bottoms of the skins in order to make that part more interesting. I assume that you know that the gigantic metal space (not the two white spaces) in the middle will be for the sticker's description, name, etc. Oh, and I will take care of all four of the triangles in the middle so that it doesn't look weird. And I am glad that you found my "n00bz" comment entertaining! The word n00b is literally part of my everyday speech and I use n00bz to refer to a group of friends who do not have the same opinion as me about something... in this case, making three skins. Anywho, back to fixing stuff! And, instead of you cutting up the skin images, could you tell me what to do so that I can learn how to do it? As things stand, with everyone loving how I make the Sticker skins and you suggesting the list of various skins that I will have to make (I will also make a Mars Mission skin, albeit there are only two MM Stickers... Why? Because MM is AWESOME!)... ya... Anywho... NOW back to work!!! - 22:00, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and also about those triangles... will the triangles in the top silver boxy-thing work, or do those have to go, too? - 22:16, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::The triangles on the top and bottom of the frames will work. 22:22, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::I understood that those can stay, but if I only keep those on there, then the stuff will look weird... so all of the triangles miust go, in that case? - 22:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ya, I can see where taking out all the triangles would be required to make it look right. Ooops, answered the short question and missed the big one. The skins are made of seven images. Here are the seven images for the Lego Universe skin. * File:Lego Universe Skin Header.png * File:Lego Universe Title Bar.png -- The name of the page will be centered vertically in this image so make sure that this image contains only the frame for the page title and nothing more, or at least make sure the same number of pixels are below and above the frame. * File:Lego Universe Skin Frame Top.png -- Should be at least a few pixels high to keep the image from being squished up against the top frame * File:Lego Universe Skin Frame Contents.png -- Make sure all of the Frame images are transparent in the middle * File:Lego Universe Skin Frame Bottom.png -- Should be as least a few pixels high to keep the image from being squished up against the bottom frame * File:Lego Universe Skin Body.png -- These are the backgrounds in the info table * File:Lego Universe Skin Footer.png The files have to follow this naming convention (e.g. Robot Chronicles Skin Header.png) to make the Skin templates work. Next copy the Template:Lego_Universe_Networker and Template:Lego_Universe_Item into Template:Robot_Chronicles_Networker and Template:Robot_Chronicles_Item respectively. Set the Image_Prefix=Robot_Chronicles and Css_Prefix=rc. And of course change all references of Lego Universe to Robot Chronicles. The Css_Prefix is required because three of the images are used as html cell backgrounds but for wiki security reasons you have to set cell background images in the site .css file. I will do this after you have uploaded the images. After you save the new Robot Chronicles templates you should see most of the skin in place. Now all you have todo is add the template to the Robot Chronicles Networkers and Items. There are also Module, Badges, Mini-Rank, and Sticker templates that will need to be created in a similar manner. And of course this is a Wiki so all of this stuff can be tweaked after you get the basic skins in place. 22:48, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :YAAAAAYYYY!!!!!! So much fun!!!! I finally get to do something important on this wiki, rather than fixing the Sticker page and editing spelling mistakes! I'm so happy that my Photoshop skills are actually good for something! Is there a specific height that the backgrounds in the info table have to be? Or a minimum height, at least? Or does it not matter at all? What I have right now will be able to fit such constraints, as it is simply a blown-up version of the sound menu that is found at the corner of each of the games. - 23:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I believe all of them are 14px high. Although I don't think it matters. 23:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Alrighty, then... all the images are now uploaded! The prefixes are TRC_Agents, TRC_City and TRC_Racers. The css prefixes are trca, trcc, and trcr, respectively. Samples of the current (albeit incomplete) skins are on my Sandbox page. I have not done any of the variable stuff or whatever that is, but I have put my wishes just underneath where I copied and pasted your giant comment. So ya... time to get some shut-eye for me. Thanks for your help! - 03:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) We are almost to the point of having new skins!! I left out the Parameter templates as they are not critical to getting the skins working. Each skin ends up creating 5 or 6 templates (Badges, Networker, Item, etc.). Each skin also has 5 parameters that control text color and other offsets. If someone wanted to change any of those parameters then that would be a lot of templates to edit and for sure one of the templates would be missed and that skin would look different. The solution was to create the set of 5 Parameter templates and include those in each of the skin templates. Now if we decide the Title would look better in purple the Parameter template can be changed and magically all of the skins would be updated. I have gone ahead and made a single set of 5 Parameter templates for the Robot_Chronicles skin as these skins are clones of each other. 07:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :D00d! I've already created EVERYTHING!!!! Please don't make me have to redo everything and don't redo everything for me, please!!! There are three skins, TRC_Agents, TRC_City and TRC_Racers and I have already created ALL 6 versions of EACH OF THEM and applied them to EVERYTHING except a couple of stickers!!!! PLEASE DON'T REDO STUFF!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!! - 03:51, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I have already added the parameter templates and modified your skin templates to use them. There is nothing for you to do. All of the skins are working great. 03:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I have an example in my test page that works right, just I thing that the title box is a little high. 03:56, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :And I have updated them with the Robot Chronicles Parameter Templates. They are starting to come together. A note, the .css prefixes which were added are rca, rcr, and rcc. Now we just need to create the actual skin templates and we are good to go. 07:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::NOOOOOO!!!!!! NITECREW!!! I spent like 3 hours today creating every single :::Unfortunately the .css had already been modified by the time I got back to the wiki with the shorter .css prefixes. Again the skins are all working. There is nothing for you to change. 03:56, November 5, 2009 (UTC) warn can you warn Airsolider because he advertised his store.-- 22:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) CSS, HTML, Wiki Markup, ect. Could you teach me those? We can talk on User_talk:LeinardoSmith/Learn to not crowd up your talk page. -- 11:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Nav's Hey could you fix all of the nav's so that they don't go behind the item, networker, and module templates? -- 12:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Could you give me an example? 17:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Raanu's page. The networker nav is hiding behind the info box. -- 05:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, when I look at the page I don't see any issues. What browser are you using and what is the resolution of your monitor? 06:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) 1280x800 and I use Chrome most of the time. -- 12:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :I use 1650x1024 but 1280x800 should be large enough. I have never used Chrome. I wonder if anyone else on the site is using Chrome and if they are having the same problem? I'll start a topic over in the forums. 16:40, November 5, 2009 (UTC) block Block me one day for doing that stuff on verell123's page.-- 23:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I am not going to block you. If you feel you need to be punished then do not edit on the Wiki for a day. However I would rather have you editing and improving the Wiki. 23:39, November 3, 2009 (UTC) skin code Please add this code to the css page Nitecrew - Required .css added to sitewide Common.css Removing it from here. -- 02:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Done, you forgot an ending bracket. 03:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks ajr, I hope it works. 03:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Try either Shift + F5 or Control + F5 to make it work, or to see if it does work. 03:37, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yay Works see my test page for an example. 03:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Ya, they look good! 03:50, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Although that nasty, don't show the cell background image, is still happening. 07:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Java Could you make a javascript program that calculates the expiry time for the official store? See the formula at the bottom of the project page. -- 01:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :I am going to have to decline this request. I am not a strong javascript programmer and I am not involved in the official store. Either Kjhf or Ajr would be better admins to ask. 06:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) OK also make sure and check out the RCG (Robot Chronicles Game) codes section. -- 06:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I've made a template for you. It's not Javascript, but certainly does the job simplistically. :) 14:00, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :And now that I understand what you are looking for I have removed the need to call Google and done the match with a template #expr. 18:39, November 7, 2009 (UTC) wiki site meter I don't care if is unnecessary but please put this code in the common.js. I need it to track the pages Nitecrew - Code sample deleted as it was just taking up space and forcing me to scroll -- 18:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I do care and we don't need a second tracking system. Wikia keeps track of pages. When I get some time I will look into how to get the data you are looking for. Sorry. 18:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::And if I make a code were shows noting but give me the track. 18:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I didn't understand your last post. Could you please try restating it? What code did you make? What is a track? 18:43, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm making a code were the wiki site meter not sow any were but give me the numbers visits and all other stuff. 18:48, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::Have you tried Special:Mostpopulararticles or Special:Mostvisitedpages? Although I don't know how the populare articles are rated. The other question I have is, Why do you want to track traffic? 19:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::New code this one don't make any changes to the wiki and give me the information. Nitecrew - Code sample deleted as it was just taking up space and forcing me to scroll -- 19:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Counter on Personal Monaco Files I have recently deleted German77 and Mackmoron11's monaco.js files, as they contained a counter in them that can check a user's IP. I usually stay away from other user's namespaces, but this to me is a special circumstance. Please inform me if you disagree with this course of action. 04:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :As you can probably see from my talk page I told German77 no when he asked to have it added to the site .js file. So I agree with you against having it. On the other hand, my understanding of how the personal monaco.js and monaco.css files work is that they only affect the individual user. They may be tracking traffic but it would only be traffic that they generated. Not much harm in that. So I would say let them keep their tracking code and let them figure out that they are just tracking themselves. :) 15:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :i already figured that out. ::I just tested the code and I can't see any reason why it's useful. It only provides number of visitors, which you can do from the , and all the . As for IPs, the coder can't see it, unless it's visible on the account; however it may be that sitemeter actually tracks IPs. In which case, it would not be suitable. The fact that my internet security blocked sitemeter from giving me a cookie doesn't fill me with that much confidence either. And so, I'm agreeing with you two and say scrap the code. :: 21:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I was never much worried about it tracking me as I figure my anti-malware software probably blocked that site also. On the other hand it would be useful to know most visited pages in the last month. The current Most Visited Pages appears to be a lifetime sum of hits to the page. 21:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::It was 24 hits if you wanted to know. I'm guessing that's not very reliable, since we've got more hits on the front page poll xD :The program was just set for German at the time, it is capable of doing that for everyone (from what I know). 23:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::yea i think it only counts people that have the counter on their code. Template I created a Secret Networker template. Template:SN And I would like you to approve it. Also I made it so that you can change it so it is not a link just text. (For info boxes) -- 06:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Also thanks again for helping me with the if extension. (I used it in the template. :) ) -- 06:46, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Rand Could you inform me of any progress in getting the rand extension added? -- 01:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :I just received an email reply. They installed the extension for our wiki. They warn that the use of this function forces caching to be turned off on that page so it should be used on smaller low traffic pages. In other words NOT on the main page! If it causes excessive resource usage on their servers they will remove the extension. I have not tried it out yet. 17:18, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I just gave it a little test and it is working great. 17:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::what is rand for? ::::The #rand function will generate a random number. LeinardoSmith was working on a template that would randomly change the color of his user page every time you visited the page. 19:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would also mention that the #rand function should NOT be used in a signature. 19:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldnt the and things work? ::The problem with that method is that it chooses one option for the entire page and sticks with that option no matter how many instances of the choose you are using. See this message for a converstion about the different methods of creating random numbers and why they do not work for creating random colors on a page. 20:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::Er, I made a Random color template about a month ago. 20:53, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think you will find that if you try to use it two or more times in the same page it will always return the same color. (Although I would love to be proven wrong) 21:10, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Feel the love. I did it! It works!!!! :) See User:Skullkeepa14/1st Stop Lego Shop Upcoming Features and User:LeinardoSmith/Cchanger I just made a template that did a random number 1 or 2 (User:LeinardoSmith/Cchanger/r) and if it is 1 then let the color be green and if it is 2 let it be black. The rest of the code is so that the background and font color don't have the same color. It works!!!!!!! :) -- 01:48, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Help! Hello, I am new to mln wiki. I need help to add my mln wiki avatar as my mln avatar. Can you make one for me?My mln user is commanderfox324. Commanderfox324 (talk) 19:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC)commanderfox324Commanderfox324 (talk) 19:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to bother you but.... Hi.This "Wiki"wanted me to make a user page so I did. A guy came and I asked him to change my page color to green and text to blue.Big mistake.Now my page is unreadable!Could you give me the good (valid) formula to change my text color?Thanks. Please respond to "Hank3887" via his talk page.Thank you.--Hank3887 (talk) 04:45, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Forget it.Sorry to bother you.--Hank3887 (talk) 06:54, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey Nitecrew The pic you reverted I have a differnt and cleaner version with the vote button on it.-- 17:38, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Why do we need the vote button? Also your image still had gray pixels instead of a nice transparent background trimmed to the module only. 17:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::The vote button makes it look better. And I have one that is transparent as well.-- 19:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I just did a quick survey of the module images on the site. Most do not have the vote button included although there are certainly a number of them that do. We will just have to agree to disagree on whether it looks better. If you want to spend the time to upload module images with vote buttons than I won't revert them but they have to otherwise be as good or better than the image that is already there. In this case the primary reason I have reverted the images is because you did not edit out the background pixels giving the images an overall cleaner look. 19:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe we can put up a poll for if the vote button should be on pitcures.-- 00:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good suggestion. I will work on that when I get some time. 00:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Do I have to be a admin to do that stuff?-- 00:58, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::::To be honest I am not sure what the procedure is for creating a poll on the main page. The page is not locked so you could create the poll. I just wanted to look into what type of notification would be appropriate. 01:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Um... Things really are not fixed. My page looks like a ribbon,I can't figure out how to do anything except Barnstars and if I REALLY luck out my sig.Could you help me with this??Thanks.--Hank3887 (talk) 20:40, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I have removed the template which was playing with the colors. The other problem is that you had space characters at the beginning of every line on your page. I removed those and the formatting is now more like a standard wiki page. If you don't like the changes they can be undone. Does this help? 21:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Hacked ! Somebody has change all Mlnlinks to his userpage. On Mln he called Ronaldo23 ! Thanks-- 13:45, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Fixed. Flamethrower13 had edit the Mlnlink template and the Infobox template.Please block them.-- 16:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC)